


当他们辅导孩子写作业会发生什么？

by akanatasia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanatasia/pseuds/akanatasia
Summary: 多CP鸡飞狗跳带娃日常
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship, 亚梅 - Relationship, 狼队 - Relationship, 虫绿, 锤基





	当他们辅导孩子写作业会发生什么？

【虫绿】  
作为Peter Parker和Harry Osborne，一位运筹帷幄的总裁和一位天才学霸的孩子，他的作业一向都是自主完成，并且完成的相当出色，Harry和Peter通常不需要花太多的时间在这方面，更不会像大多数家长那样为此歇斯底里，但是吧凡事皆有例外。  
“Dad......”小小蛛有些为难地站在书房门口看向Harry。  
“哦亲爱的，怎么了？”Harry停下手头上的工作走到小小蛛面前，他注意到儿子手上记作业的册子，他有些好奇一向独立自主的儿子这是遇到了什么难题，“选择自己喜欢的植物并做成标本，不少于五种植物。”  
“这还不简单，让你Felicia......”Harry正想把这个事交给无所不能的秘书小姐，但是又转念一想，难得有这样和儿子相处的机会，遂决定亲自上阵带儿子去寻找植物。  
像这种事儿一般都是Peter负责，他只负责在旁边动动嘴。  
不过他自觉得都已经看过这么多遍猪跑了，这点小事情能有多难。  
然而在经历了:  
钻玫瑰花丛，被扎，  
下水找水草，被弄湿衣服，  
穿着手工定制高级成衣爬树摘叶子，差点下不来......  
等一些列操作以后，瘫在老板椅上腰酸背痛的Harry觉得，还是当个不负责任的家长幸福。  
晚上躺在床上的Harry越想越气，一个电话打给远在千里之外出任务的蜘蛛侠先生。  
“二胎你想都不要想了！”  
“可是明明是你闹着想要......”  
“喂？”Peter一脸懵逼地看着挂掉的电话。

【亚梅】  
梅林在千年的等待之后终于等到了他的王，这一世的亚瑟王只是一个普通人，虽然没有了王室的光环，却也难能可贵地拥有了寻常的幸福。  
虽然他还是一样的爱使唤人。  
梅林嘴上说着别使唤我，但是上千年来养成的习惯一时难改。  
亚瑟在梅林的照顾下兢兢业业地做着生活残废，所以梅林这趟为期三天的出差之旅对他无疑是个晴天霹雳。  
亚瑟缠着梅林不让他走，比他儿子还像个小学生。  
“Arthur！ It is 3 days not 3 years !”梅林呵斥住带着儿子在一边叽叽歪歪的王子，一边尽可能地写下这三天的注意事项。  
值得庆幸的是孩子吃穿已经可以自理，就是这作业让王子殿下头疼不已。  
作为一个没接受过21世纪教育的人，英语和语文或许还勉勉强强，其他学科可真就力不从心了，偏偏最近娃的学校从中国引进了一批数学老师，本就数学不好的英国人这下更是欲哭无泪，饶是学习成绩还不错的娃也不得不求助于自己的家长。  
亚瑟看着娃的数学作业两眼一抹黑又不想显得自己很没文化，可耻地尿遁了，留下娃在背后大喊：“老爸你上厕所带着我作业干嘛!”  
当然是找你老妈求救啊！

【锤基】  
“父王这道题你到底会不会写啊！”大王子同学眼看着时间一分一秒过去。  
“儿子你再等我一下，我查一下这个公式是什么意思。”  
“父亲！你怎么只给哥哥讲呢，我这里也有好多不会的啊啊啊啊！”小王子同学把作业拍的啪啪响。  
“我也有！”小公主生无可恋地趴在作业上。  
“圆的面积到底是,πr的平方还是2πr？”  
“2πr是圆的周长啦白痴哥哥！”  
“Dad，教科书上说神是不存在的诶，所以我们是什么？”  
“老爸，like和like到底有什么区别啦！”  
“父王…….”  
“父亲…….”  
“你才是白痴！”  
“等一会我看看资料啊…….”  
“老爸~”  
几个小家伙你一言我一语，本就大脑CPU爆炸的Thor即将面临死机的危险。  
Loki面无表情地看着风中凌乱的父子四人内心毫无波澜甚至有些想笑。  
当初说好的同意孩子去中庭的学校上学就承包孩子们学业相关的一切呢。  
该。

【GGAD】  
“嘿老爸，这个魔法我有点看不太懂，你能……”  
“不能，找你妈。”  
“妈！”  
五分钟后。  
“臭小子缠着你妈干什么呢？给我闪远点！”  
“……”

【狼队】  
“爸，学校布置了手工作业，需要你们的协助。”  
“哈？你看我和你另一个爸哪个像是会做手工的样子？”Logan大喇喇地坐在沙发上吸了口烟满不在乎地说。  
“那我要告诉Scott你不帮我完成作业，害我去学校被批评，还不能……”  
“停停停。”Logan叼着烟从沙发上坐起来，“到底要做什么。”  
“裙子。”  
“当我没问。”  
“那我去找Charles叔叔！”  
“回来！”  
开玩笑，他可不想又被挂到金门大桥上。  
但是谁能告诉他到底怎么才能做出一条裙子？  
“我看这块布就挺好的。”Logan拿起一块基佬紫碎花布展示给女儿，成功地获得白眼一枚。  
“开什么玩笑，你的审美是被万磁王同化了吗？”  
“那这个总可以吧？”Logan又拿起一块白底大红花布。  
"你还是只管付钱吧。"  
“嗷shiiit!”  
“what's wrong?”女儿从logan手里夺过他正在缝制的布料，“Really Dad？”  
她抖了抖把袖子当成领子缝的那块布，难以置信。

-FIN-


End file.
